


Don't Tell Jace!

by Sunsetdaydreams



Series: Ficlet Instruments challenge [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Friendship, Love, M/M, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, Week 8 Ficlet Instrument challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/Sunsetdaydreams
Summary: After too many drinks on a double date with his parabatai, Alec confesses a secret...





	Don't Tell Jace!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

“Shhh!” Alec whisper screamed into Magnus’s ear.

Magnus winced, not just at the volume but also at the spit that came flying out of Alec’s mouth and thought about just exactly how Alec could make this up to him when he managed to keep his tight grip on Alec’s waist in his effort to keep him upright.

“You can never tell Jace!” Alec continued, completely oblivious to the fact that Jace was right there in the room with them and he was practically shouting. 

Granted, Jace was almost passed out on the sofa, never dare a warlock to a drinking competition, but Alec’s words had already perked Clarys attention.She let go of Jace and he wavered a moment before slowly teetering onto his side.

Magnus wasn’t going to lie and say that his attention wasn’t perked either, and not just by Alec’s body.

“Can’t tell Jace what?” Magnus asked as he attempted to, and failed, at gently lowering Alec onto the sofa next to his parabatai and instead managed to drop him on Jace’s head.

He winced and saw a matching grimace covering Clary’s face, but Jace just snored and Alec clumsily slid off his parabatai’s head, patting Jace affectionately as he did so.

“I lied!” Alec shouted happily, his eyes unfocused but his grin broad.

Magnus blinked. “Okay Alexander, and what did you lie about?”

Alec giggled and leant over Jace, managing to completely smother him in the process as he grabbed Jace’s leg, bent it at an almost impossible angle and pulled the pant leg up, exposing a rune that Magnus had never seen before.

“That- That isn’t a rune.” Magnus said slowly, completely confused.

“Shh! I know!” Alec whispered loudly, his eyes wide and earnest.

“Does Jace?” Clary asked, her voice wavering as she tried not to laugh.

Alec shook his head and almost fell off the sofa. Magnus had to lurch forward and grab him to keep him from face planting on the floor, pushing him back up and squatting in front of him.

“So what does Jace think it is?”

“Our rune. The BFF rune.”

Magnus frowned. “Do you mean your parabatai rune?”

“Phst.” Alec dismissed, leaning back almost falling backwards over the arm of the chair. “Jace was worried. Parbarat’s fall out. I told him this would stop that.” He sighed despondently. “Dunno what a BFF is but Izzy said it would help.”

Magnus paused, before leaning forward and giving him a quick but forceful kiss on the mouth. “I love you.”

Alec sighed and melted into Magnus’ chest, not quite as romantic as it was probably meant to be but Magnus would take it. 

“I love you too.” Alec mumbled before emitting a loud snore.

“Do you think Jace knows?” Clary asked, a smile on her face.

Magnus snorted. “Jace knows the entire grey book inside and out. He knows.”

“But he kept the rune.” Clary smiled at the pair, biting her lip.

“They both did.”


End file.
